Cataloniaball (Spain)
Catalan Republic (kinda) |ended = present |image = Catalonia new.png |caption = Independence... may have to wait. |government = Autonomous Republic |language = Catalan Occitan Spanish |capital = Barcelonaball |affiliation = Disputed province of Spainball |religion = Catholicism Atheism |friends = Scotlandball Basqueball Galiciaball Balearic Islandsball Andorraball Kosovoball Gibraltarball Occitaniaball Brittanyball Kurdistanball Irelandball Latviaball Venetoball Croatiaball Estoniaball (Helping at Cataloniaball's independence) Tibetball |enemies = Spainball (get independence) Madridball Francoist Spainball Serbiaball Nazi Germanyball Franceball Flag Stealers You Killed my People with a van! Plus you bombed my people! |likes = Art Noveau, work, libraries, soccer, hockey, human towers, Saint George, dragons, ski and beach, republics, disturb the monarchy, calçots(typical food), getting Independence |hates = Spanish trains, bullfighting, monarchies, tourists that ignore my existence when they visit me and who say that I am a Spaniard |predecessor = County of Barcelonaball, Principality of Cataloniaball |intospace = Yes |bork = Feina feina! / independència independència! |food = Mayo, butifarra sausage, pa amb tomàquet (bread with tomato) |status = Puigdemont is in Germanyball. Also has no president because CUP don't like Junts Per Catalunya candidates. |notes = Re-annexed into Spainball after three days as Catalan Republic. |reality = Autonomous community of Spainball |gender = Male and female, both }}Cataloniaball is an autonomous community of . He had recently declared independence as Catalan Republicball, but was then re-annexed by Spain after an offensive assault was launched by the Spanish Army 3 days later. Catalonia is home to Barcelonaball, famous for his excellent soccer team. He made an illegal independence referendum on October 1, 2017, with ~90% of voters supporting independence, though with a turnout of ~42.34%. The referendum itself ends up in Spanish police brutality against Catalan voters. He will not forgive ISISball for running his dear Barcelonaball over on August 17, 2017. History 'Origins (600 B.C.-988 A.D.)' Started as a happy 2ball she was raped by SPQRball during its fight against Carthageball, but they build Tarracoball, Barcinoball and many roads. When SPQRball died, he was hurt by the Visigothball, which created a strange mixed German-Roman kingdom, but because its capital was Toledoball, sometimes began into rebellion, a tradition that never losed. Principality of Cataloniaball and Mediterranean expansion (988-1479) Umayyadball invaded the Iberian Peninsula in 711, and many Christianballs take refugee in the Pyrenees, expecting better times. So, Franksball, which he was stronk, conquered territory until the Llobregat river, included Barcelonaball, and created many counties, the most powerful of them was the County of Barcelonaball. In 988, this Countyball and the others, angry because West Franciaball ignored them when the Caliphate of Córdobaball attacked its cities, decided to break with his mother. Despite this, Franceball ignored this fact until 1258. So, Cataloniaball was born (more or less) and few years later she was married with its neighbour, the Kingdom of Aragonball, creating together the Crown of Aragonball. Under the terms of the marriage, every stateball of the Crown remained independent from the other, and Cataloniaball, now as the Principality of Cataloniaball, discovered that feudalism and Mediterranean trade were awesome things, and at the same time, he created a parliament before it was cool and mainstream. Feeling stronk, the Principality of Cataloniaball sent its navy to conquer most of the Mediterranean in the Aragonese king's name, conquering Valenciaball, Majorcaball, Sardiniaball and Sicilyball, and sending a group of terrible almogàvers to Greece which occupied Athensball. Meanwhile, in 1283, thanks to this parliament (the Catalan Courts), it developed a strange obsession for constitutions and for the ban to the king power, because simply HE CAN. Barcelonaball was turn very rich. But the splendor finished when the Mongol Empireball, during one of this friendly travels across the steppes, made a present to Europe, the Black Death. Also, plagues and earthquakes made Cataloniaball less rich and, finally, in 1410 the last king of its native dynasty died. Maybe add a shitter man figurine into the Nativity scene wasn't a very good idea to God. Union with Castile and the Spanish Empire (1479-1714) In 1479, the Crown of Aragonball and the Crown of Castileball married and create the Spanish Empireball. The new agree was very similar of the Catalan-Aragonse marriage, every state remains politically independent with the same king, so Cataloniaball was very happy. He wasn't very interested when his cousin Castileball discovered America, because it had its Mediterranean trade, but the Ottoman Empireball attacked the coast, and Cataloniaball cannot more into trade. Also cannot into America, and turned more poor and angry, so it started to make many rebellions when discovered the trap: Castileball wanted to centralize the kingdoms of the Empire. This was the worst thing for this little ball. During the Catalan Revolt (1640-1652), adopted the name of Catalan Republicball. Expecting help from cousin Franceball, this ally was even more pro-centralization than his cousin Castilleball, and finally a tired Cataloniaball surrenders in 1652. When the things getting a bit better, the last king of the Spanish Habsburg died, and, without heirs, started an European war for the Spanish Throne. Cataloniaball, thinking that if he supports the Habsburg candidate instead of the Bourbon she will become into a modern parliamentary and proto-capitalist countryball like Englandball or his admired Dutch Republicball, joined the War with a little help of UK, but in the Utrecht pact, UKball betrayed Principality of Cataloniaball, and after that, the army of Principality of Cataloniaball had to fight the bourbons alone... '2017 Referendum and De Facto Independence' Main Article: Catalan Republicball (2017) On October 1st 2017 a referendum was held if Catalonia should become independent and the winning vote was "Yes", however Spainball did not recognize the referendum as legitimate and claimed it was illegal according to the Spanish constitution. On 27th October it declared independence but no one recognized him. On October 30th he fled to Belgiumball and suspended its declaration, officially ending the country. In October 14, 2019, he can into protests. Relations Friends * Basqueball - OMG!! Allies!! Allies!! Bro which also want to leave Spainball. He likes fueros very much. Has weird language and secretly a 6ball like my other friends. * Sardiniaball - Brother that wants independence from Italyball BUT ALGHERO IS MINE!!! * Kosovoball - How you got independence without referendum? TEACH ME! Oh wait, I already had a referendum. And now I'm independent. Now I'm not. Still, teach me! * Kurdistanball - Friend in same struggle!! Catalans and Kurds are stand together for independence! * Andorra la Vellaball - The capital of my beautiful son. * Andorraball - My beautiful son. But WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME AND SAY MY REPUBLIC DIDN'T EXIST! ** : Hey, now! You and I both know that Spainball is WAY too powerful even for both of us, let alone either of us by ourselves! And even if any of our friends from elsewhere in the world sided with us, Spainball would STILL wipe the floors with us! How about SWALLOWING YOUR GODDAMN PRIDE AND DEALING WITH IT, EH?! Come on! Even if you got your independence, you wouldn't be able to go it alone! * Tibetball - My asian friend who also wants independence. * Russiaball - I like you. He hates Spainball. I hope if i declare independence, i Will join CSTO and Eurasian Union and Russia will protect me. Neutral * Franceball - I WANT MY ROUSILLION BACK!!!! AND RELEASE MY BROTHER!!!! But I continues to love you because you are my aunt. ** : How about NON and NON? You are not a real country, how about getting independence first? Oh, wait...YOU CANNOT EVEN INTO INDEPENDENCE HONHONHONHONHONHONHONHONHONHON!!! * UKball - I really, really love your British humor, but... I were more democratic than you and I ALSO REMEMBER 11/9/1714! WE HAD A PACT, UKBALL, BUT YOU IGNORED ME DURING THE FALL OF BARCELONA, AND YOU LEFT ME AND I HAD TO FIGHT CASTILE AND FRANCE!!! But... well, errr... Monty Python are molt funny! Hehehehe...! PLEASE HELP ME! ** : As much as I hate Spain for harassing Gibraltar, because I'm leaving the EU I'm afraid that there's virtually nothing that I can legally do, other than continue to put pressure on Spain. Furthermore, even if you did somehow achieve independence from her, virtually everyone else in Europe, and likely the world, would still consider you part of Spain, and refuse to support you in any case. Spain needs you as much as you need her, so for now, you must accept that you are integral to Spain's survival. You hold one-third of her economic strength, after all. I'm sure, in time, that she'll understand, old chap, but for now, there is nothing I can do to help you secede from Spain. Good luck and Godspeed. * Serbiaball - Why you support Spain to anschluss me? At least yuo callings EU y her out fora use of "double standards", which makes me cannot into independence, but Kosovo can. ** : WHY ARE YUO FRIENDS WITH THAT SEPARATIST ANYWAY?! YUO ARE OF SPAIN SO DEAL WITH IT!!! Even though you have kebab problem and I would help you remove if I could Enemies * Spainball - I WANT TO BE AN INDEPENDENT REPUBLIC!!! DO YOU HEAR ME??? Wait. You won football? Screw that! Go Spainball YA! Maybe.... NO! RECOGNIZE MY INDEPENDENCE AND MY REFERENDUM NOW!!! WORST MOM EVER!!! * ISISball - ¡YOU! ¡BLOODY! ¡ASSHOLE! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY Barcelona FILL! I'LL KILL YOU ONE DAY! * Budaball - FLAG STEALERS! * Aragonball - ¡Jajaja I stole Sijena goods for 30 years also I will not hand back Lerida and Tortosa they are no longer your marks! Also I falsify your history now is my history and Crown of Aragon will be known as Cataloaragonese crown yuo irrelevant, yuo no longer big. Gallery Byz-Reconquest.png Spain - PB COMPETITION.png Catalonias independence.png|artist: *uploader of the pic* S6abp6kkb6u31.png|artist: Porygon4S 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Catalonia new.png INDEPENDÉNCIA.png Katalonia wolna.png Dun worry be happy.jpg 1310148370001.png Independence.png IMaV1pv.png 7PFEp9E.png Sol8sKW.png wtB1Rxj.png Catalonia + Occitania.png Catalonia&Germany&France.png Siesta Time.png Portugal Suicide.png leonsproblem.png CJ7SQVa.png Tumblr n48pcmhr2L1s2wlr3o1 500.jpg Carteles-enemigo-criticas-espana-desmotivaciones.jpg zh:加泰罗尼亚球 Category:Europe Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Spainball Category:Red Yellow Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Catalan Speaking Countryball Category:Wine Category:Cataloniaball Category:Latin Category:Occitan Speaking Countryball Category:Proposed Countryballs Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:South Europe Category:Vodka Lovers